The Silver Wolf Demon
by random girlz
Summary: Kakashi Hatake had just been given the title of sixth hokage. But what will he do when greeted with the sight of a newborn, his newborn at the door. How will he deal with the child and balance his duties as hokage. Because the mother was out of the picture, Kakashi has to raise the child himself. How can he do that when he's constantly busy? Will his child be cold hearted?
1. Enter: Rin

**_4 years ago_**

 _Kakashi Hatake had just become hokage. He was not in the least bit excited about his new job._ _Kakashi didn't really see himself fit for the position. He let so many people down. Not to mention he is also very lazy._ _Today he didn't feel like doing much after he got his paper work done, well that is until he heard crying outside._ _He opened the door only to be greeted by what seemed like a child. Attached to the blanket was a note that said:_

 _"Dear, Kakashi_  
 _This child belongs to you. Next time wear a condom you douchebag._

 _Kakashi mentally sighed. He was hokage now he had to raise a child. The mother didn't even leave her name so he couldn't_ _really determine the child's mother considering all he saw in the child was himself. Silver hair, dull grey eyes._ _The small child apparently didn't like to smile considering the child just looked at him blankly. Kakashi then decided to_ _examine his child to determine its gender. The child was a healthy baby girl. Since he knew it was his responsability he_ _needed to give her a of the past and wanting the girl to have the kindness as her namesake he named his_ _daughter, Rin. Kakashi hoped that young Rin would have the kindness of his teammate and the powers of Obito. He picked_  
 _her up and told her, her name. She looked at him. Kakashi left to tell the council and the rest of the villagers of the_ _unexpected arrival. Sasuke's reaction was in Kakashi's mind the most amusing. Sasuke said "After sleeping with all those_ _women you were bound to at least get one of them pregnant." Needless to say, the Uchiha had been correct. Kakashi sighed_ _again. He didn't even know how to raise a child. Maybe he'll leave the ANBU to look after Rin. Kakashi knew he'd be_ _constantly busy and wouldn't have time for her. So of course the child didn't really get much attention from her father._ _Rin needed someone to look up too as a hero. When she was young, she stumbled upon documents regarding her fathers rouge best_ _friend, Obito Uchiha. Obito was the person she had thought she wanted to be like. Rin's journey soon began without her father_ _figure. She grows strong and is eventually reffered to as "The Silver Wolf Demon". Rin was not above killing anyone,_ _including her comrades. Kakashi always knew he'd fail as a father. Maybe this was payback for failing to save one of his comrades and letting the other turn to darkness. The girl was a year old when she first attacked her father. She lashed out at Kakashi, swinging, punching, and scratching at him. Since Kakashi was a shinobi he didn't really get hurt that bad but it didn't mean he came out unscathed. Rin was an interesting child and Kakashi saw that one day she could be in trouble. But of course he was her father and he still fawned over her. He wanted to be with her when he could but knew he had his own work. Kakashi thought that being away would destroy the child. He let Naruto and Hinata take care of her when they had the time, but that was rare. Kakashi sat, the newborn looking at him. He was hoping she wouldn't follow the path he chose. Kakashi was even thinking of never sending her to the academy to become a ninja; however since she is the hokages child she is required to go to the academy. What path could this tiny human being follow? Would she become something of darkness or light? All those thoughts plagued Kakashi. He wanted to be there for her he really did. But how? How could he take care of his child and be hokage at the same time? In the end he decided to stick with his duties until Rin was 10 years old. He was hoping by then she would not be a ninja. But then it is true that Kakashi's wishes never come true. No one ever suspects that the tiny child seals the deal for the entire world. The question that infected Kakashi's mind was who exactly was the girls mother? Was she, dare he say it, a demon? Is that what caused his girl to be a monster? So time slowly continues for Kakashi in this never ending cycle. Having a demon child who would do anything to piss of the father that hadn't really paid her any mind. It was Rin's idea to be strong and take down her old man. She would not give up that goal, and anyone who got in her way were dead meat. That was her 'Will of fire'. Be strong. Don't let anyone pick. Fight dad. Fight Dad. Fight DAD. FIGHT THAT SHITY EXSCUSE OF A FATHER! Yes. Rin showed no respect for her father. In fact she loathed him. All she wanted was for him to notice her. She was sure to be stronger than him and kick his ass. She also needed someone to train her. And rebelling against her father she set off to find his rival and best friend, Mighto Gai. He was a strong shinobi who could've been hokage had he not been handicapped after the last war. "Yes." Rin thought bitterly. "Have someone as strong as him teach me and I'll defenitly kick dad's ass!" She laughed mentally. Poor Gai. He was going to have to suffer with a child who wants to be trained and he was too kind to turn down the offer. Not only that but she was his friends daughter. Gai knew it would be hard to train a girl in his state, so he got his student, Rock Lee, to help him. In Gai's physical state he decided he was not in the set to talk about youth. Leave that to Lee. He taught her the only thing he could do: Taijutsu._


	2. The Academy?

_Present day_

Rin glared at her father's sleeping form. He had fallen asleep on his desk again. The man constantly said he was busy and didn't have time to pay attention to Rin, yet he had the time to sleep at his desk. Rin continued to glare at him before leaving the room.

Rin was four years old. She has silver anti gravity hair that reaches down to her back. She has dull grey eyes. She is the exact image of her father except if you look closely at her eyes, they look angered. She wears a grey sweatshirt, black jogging pants, and a black hoodie.

Rin walked outside and was greeted with the cold, winter, air. She took a deep breath and started wandering the village. No one in the village intrested her, yet they always greeted her. She was the hokage's daughter after all! She dug her hands into her pockets as she ignored everyone. She wanted to go to the park.

At the park, Rin, played on the swing sets, her favourite thing to do. Some kids talked to her and she talked back. She played until sunset. She was having fun until the other children's parents came to pick them up "Mirai, time to go home!" Shouted a woman with curly black hair and red eyes. Mirai instantly perked up at the sound of her mother's voice. "I'm coming, Mama, see ya later, Rin!' Mirai shouted back at Rin. Rin was left all alone at the park. She tightened her fists knowing her father wasn't going to pick her up.

Rin stood there for an hour, hoping that he would come get her. He never came. She left the park by herself and headed home. She went to the hokage's office only to see her dad was asleep. She was pissed that her father would rather sleep than spend time with her.

Kakashi was suddenly awoken by the feeling of a fist crashing into his face. He would admit it did hurt and when he looked at his attacker, he realized it was his daughter, Rin. "Rin, why did you hurt papa?" Kakashi asked his girl. "I want to go to the academy!" She yelled at him. Kakashi knew Rin harboured feelings of anger and rage towards him. Now she was asking to go to the academy? "Rin, wait until you're older, then I might let you go." He said calmly to the young girl. "I DON'T CARE, YOU NEVER SPEND TIME WITH ME, NOW YOU WON'T LET ME GO TO THE ACADEMY WHERE I CAN BE STRONG, YOU'RE THE WORST DAD EVER!" Rin yelled at her father. "Alright Rin, calm down, I'll register you in the academy." Kakashi told Rin. He knew he couldn't say no to her.

Rin ran up to Kakashi and gave him a big hug. "Thankyousomuchpapa!" She said quickly. Rin had plans. She was going to become a powerful ninja and then one day her father would come up to her and praise her. How she wanted him to look at her and know she existed. That is all she wants. That night, Rin slipped in her PJ's. They were silver and decorated with wolves. She buttoned up the last button then crawled into bed. She dreamt about Kakashi spending time with her. Rin pulled her wolf plushie close and told it good night.

The next morning she slipped on her usual clothes and headed towards the academy. Her father told her all the information she needed to know. What room she was in, who her teacher was, and who were her classmates. Rin ran into the academy until she reached room 107. She went inside only to be greeted by a man four times her size. The man had brown hair that had been slicked back with hair gel, and two fang marks on either side of his cheeks. Behind him was an aging dog that she instantly fell in love with. "Excuse me, my name is Rin, and I'm your new student." Rin told the man. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Rin. My name is Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my best friend, Akamaru." The dog behind Kiba barked. "Take your seat and we'll start class." Kiba told her. Rin ran to her seat as some kids were looking at her. "Hey, isn't she the hokage's daughter?" A boy known as Ijin asked a girl. "Yeah she is, I see her walking around the village a lot." The girl known as Aikya told Ijin. "She must be so lucky having the hokage as a father, she'll probably get special treatment." Ijin said. Rin just ignored them both. She was going to train hard and earn her father's praise. Rin sat next to a lonely boy known as Ren. Rin payed close attention to what Kiba was saying and then the class headed outside. "Alright, how about shuriken practice? Who want's to be first?" Kiba asked his students. The only one who answered was Rin. "I'll go first if that's alright with you, Sensei." Rin said. "Alright." Kiba said getting his paper and pencil to grade her. "Sensei is probably going to pass her no matter what just cause she's the hokage's daughter." Aikya said. "That's totally unfair!" Ijin chimed in. Ren just looked at her because he wanted to see how well she did. Rin focused her thoughts and concentrated on her targets. She gave the shuriken a good throw. " A perfect score of 10!" Kiba said. Sure enough, all 10 of the shuriken had made their targets. "See what I said, she get's everything handed to her." Aikya said. Ijin was just as quick to agree with her. Ren was just amazed by her. Next thing you know there another girl who wants to go. "ME NEXT, ME NEXT!" The girl said waving her hand. "Alright, Mirai, you can go next." Kiba said to the girl. It had been the girl she met at the park. Mirai smiled and threw the shuriken. "HEY, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Kiba shouted as one of the shuriken almost hit him. None of them hit their destined target. "S-sorry." Mirai said dis-heartened.

After all the kids went they headed back inside. Mirai sat next to Rin. "Hey, you did a good job out there." The boy known as Ren spoke up. Rin and Mirai just stared at him since this was the first time he ever said anything. Ren blushed when they looked at him. Ren was four years old, he has shoulder length black spikey hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt with the leaf symbol and a navy coat. He also sports a teal scarf. Rin spoke up. "Ya know, you're kinda cute." She told him. Ren blushed a deeper scarlet. The three talked for awhile until Kiba came in and started teaching again.

After classes had ended, Kiba came up to Rin. "Listen to me Rin. You're dad is a dog summoner and well I belong to a clan who uses dogs." He looked towards Akamaru. "Akamaru here just had his first litter of puppies, so I decided to give you one." Kiba said as he pulled out a silver pup that resembled a wolf. Rin started at the pup amazed. "Her name is, Peri, you take good care of her." Kiba told her. However; Kiba didn't need to tell her anything. She already loved the dog.

When Rin got home, Kakashi was surprised to see she had a dog. He sighed knowing he wouldn't get rid of it. That first day at the academy was the best day of Rin's life!


End file.
